who are you?
by I Luv The Little Taco's
Summary: this is a crossover between star wars, eragon, inuyasha, pirates of the caribian, invader zim, xmen, and other stuff...there's also going to be some vampires in it too...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What's going on here? And why is there a purple monkey fighting with an evil little girl over a taco on an asteroid?" Anakin asks himself as his ship starts to lose control and crash-lands on a "strange" planet called earth. "What just happened?"

a blue dragon flies out from behind a large building with a crazy-looking boy who is about 15 years old and flies fast towards Anakin to attack when Anakin pulls out his light saber and slightly brushes the dragon with it, but got it bad enough on its wing to make it lose balance and start to fall and crash…hard.

"Who are you?" Anakin screams.

"Hiya! I'm Eragon!" the boy yells, "and this is Saphira!" he points to the dragon. "I was looking for the fat kitty that was running around here! What's your name!"

"Anakin…"

"HI!...KITTY! COME HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!" Eragon starts chasing a fat, brown and white cat around just as a 15 year old Japanese school girl, who just happens to be the reincarnate of a Japanese priestess from the feudal era, walks out of the door to her house.

"HEY! LEAVE BUYO ALONE!" Kagome starts chasing after Eragon who stupidly trips and falls headfirst into the bone-eaters well and goes 500 years into the past.

Kagome jumps in after him, trying to get him to stop acting so stupid. Anakin is about to follow when he sees Saphira trying to go down the well and gets herself stuck.

Suddenly, a mental looking pirate walks up to Anakin and asks "but why the rum?"

"What?"

"Why is the rum gone?"

"Who are you?"

"How about 3 shillings and we forget the name?"

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"The name's Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow…interesting name…"

"It's CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!...what's that?" Jack…sorry, CAPTAIN Jack, asks and points to where Saphira is stuck.

"It's a dragon named Saphira trapped inside a well…"

"Now that's interesting…"

Finally the dragon gets through and disappears so Anakin and CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow follow and end up in the feudal era of Japan and go looking for Kagome and Eragon and Saphira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"GIR! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" a very small, green alien asked (more like yelled at) his robot counterpart. "WE WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO GO A WEEK IN THE PAST! NOT TO…WHATEVER TIME PERIOD WE'RE IN NOW!"

"Ooooohh…did the machine thingy break again? Who's that?" Gir asks Zim.

"Wha-NOOOOO! WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! GIR! QUICKLY! INTO OUR DISGUISES!" Zim yells.

"Who are you?" Anakin asks.

"WE'RE NORMAL!...I LOVE EARTH!" Zim yells. (Wow…he yells a lot…)

Captain Jack Sparrow taps on Anakin's shoulder and leans over to whisper something in his ear. "Hide the rum," he says.

Anakin gives Captain Jack a death look just as Eragon runs by screaming bloody murder waving his arms around in the air.

"He's gonna eat me! He's gonna eat me! The scary dog-demon with anger issues is gonna eat me!" Eragon screams, then trips over a root in the ground and falls flat on his face.

The scary dog-demon with anger issues (A.K.A.: InuYasha) jumps down from a tree just about ready to murder Eragon for being so stupid and annoying when a 16-year-old boy with glasses and messy black hair appears out of nowhere and stuns InuYasha with his wand.

"Ooooooh…cool magic sticky thingy…" Eragon says to the boy (and I'm sure all of you already know who it is). What's your name?" Eragon asks.

"…ummm…it's harry potter…" he answers.

"HIYA! I'M ERAGON AND…well…Saphira is around here somewhere…she's the big, scary-looking, blue dragon!"

Harry walks over to Anakin and asks him "Is he always this stupid?"

"Well…I just met him today…but so far, yes."

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" InuYasha screams when he is finally able to move after the spell lifted from him.

"You were about to murder him," Harry said pointing to Eragon. "As stupid and annoying as he may be, I still can't let you kill him…"

"You humans ruin all the fun." InuYasha says to himself. "First Kagome doesn't let me hurt Shippo, then he doesn't let me kill that idiot…what's next? Some stupid human isn't going to let me kill some demon 'cause it's 'still a living creature'!"

"Wow…he seems really happy…" Eragon says sarcastically (and notice that he wasn't being overly stupid for the last few sentences!).

"Yeah…really…" Anakin replies.

"BOODY PIRATES!" Captain Jack yells.

"What? You are a pirate!" Harry yells at Captain Jack.

"Yeah…do you have a point? DIFFERENT pirates stole one of my rings…it makes me sad…" Captain Jack answers.

"Wait…did he just say something that wasn't a line from either movie!" Eragon whispers to Harry and Anakin.

They all look over at InuYasha to see him still talking to himself about how annoying it is that he isn't allowed to kill anyone worth killing.

"I wonder where Saphira is…" Eragon says to himself.

Saphira flies up to the rest of the group just as he says that holding a cute fox-demon in its jaws. Kagome runs up yelling "PUT SHIPPO DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN NOW! HE'S TOO CUTE TO EAT!"

"Ok…at least I'm not the only one she yells at for hurting Shippo…" InuYasha mutters to himself.

The rest of the group looks at dog-boy (if you don't know this already, dog-boy is InuYasha) when he says that.

"YOU GOT SOME ANGER ISSUES! WHY DO YOU GOT ANGER ISSUES!" Eragon yells.

"WHY YOU LITTLE ANNOYING—" InuYasha yells but gets interrupted by Kagome sitting him.

"WHAM!" InuYasha falls flat on his face after Kagome sits him and starts yelling, but nobody can understand him because his voice is muffled by the dirt.

Then somebody who isn't a part of this strange group walks up behind Captain Jack and whacks him on the back of the head so hard that it knocks him out and nobody realizes because they are all to interested in watching InuYasha get "sat" by Kagome.


End file.
